A Friend, A FoodProvider, A Father?
by Ivy7
Summary: Just a fatherdaughter fic concerning Luke and Rory and Rory's wedding


A Friend, A Food-Provider, A Father?

-Ivy

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  The Gilmore Girls belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB, as usual.  Darn.

Distribution: Just ask first.

A Friend, A Food-Provider, A Father? 

          'Daddy'

          Luke Danes had never thought he'd hear that word spoken to him.  He'd never married, never had kids of his own, and never had a sudden urge to adopt.  Yet, sometimes…he wished that he could be the receiver of that word… 'Daddy'.  The word in itself inferred so much…a bond, safety, a feeling of protection and love…

          In some ways, Luke did have a child.  Technically, biologically, she was not his, but he had helped raise her.  He'd been in her life more than her real father, and he'd loved her like his own.  Rory Gilmore.  There was nothing he wouldn't do for that kid.  He'd watched her grow up from a little girl whose goals were to go to Harvard and be just like her mother, to a beautiful young woman who had been accepted into not 1, but 3 Ivy League colleges, and still idolized her mother.  And tomorrow, she was getting married.  Unbelievable.  He could swear it was just yesterday that she was running into his diner, hair in pigtails, waving a piece of paper and yelling "Lukey!  Lukey!  Look what I made!"  But no matter how much he'd wanted to freeze her at that moment in time, he hadn't been able to.  And now she was a beautiful young 23 - year old Yale graduate, with a promising future.  A beautiful young woman who happened to be getting married in the morning.  And he was giving her away.

          Again…unbelievable.  Why was he giving her away?  He wasn't even her real father.  But yet she had asked him to, and he would do anything for her, so he accepted.

*Flashback to 2 months ago*

          Luke walked casually through the diner, refilling coffee cups and giving out gruff remarks about the day's special to those who dared to ask.  Looking up, he was Rory come into the diner and sit down at the counter, looking uncomfortable.  Walking over to her, he wordlessly filled a coffee cup and set it in front of her, knowing that it was what she probably wanted.

          "Lorelai coming?" he asked.

          "No", she replied, staring at the coffee cup and wringing her hands nervously.  "She's working."

          "Okay… do you want anything else to eat?"

          "I'm not hungry."

          "Okay…" Luke replied, shaking his head and beginning to walk away.  _A Gilmore girl not hungry?  I've never seen that happen before._

          "Luke?"  Rory called, causing Luke to turn around and walk back to her, a little suspicious.

          "Yeah?"

          "You remember my wedding coming up, right?  You know, in about two months…big, tall guy, flowers, music - "

          "Yes, Rory, I remember your wedding,"  Luke said, cutting her off.

          "Well, I was wondering…I was thinking maybe…I was wondering…I was wondering if you'd give me away," she finally spit out, her face red and with a flustered look upon it.

          Continuing quickly, she said, "I'll understand if you don't want to, I know it might be awkward or something and I know you don't really like weddings, so if you don't want to - "

          For the second time that day Luke cut her off, "Rory, I'll do it."

          "What?" Rory asked in astonishment, not sure if she had heard correctly.

          "I said, I'll do it."  Luke repeated, to his own surprise.

          "Okay…thanks, Luke." Rory said, still looking flustered.  "Well…I have to go, I told Mom I'd help her.  See you later, Luke.  Bye!  And thank you!"

          And with that Rory left Luke standing in the middle of the diner as she walked/ran out the door.

*End Flashback*

          So here Luke was, the day before Rory's wedding, and frankly, he was just wishing that it would never happen.  Why couldn't she have just stayed a little girl forever?

__________________________________________________________________________

*The Next Day*

          God, he hated suits.  The collars were always scratchy, the cuffs were too tight, and basically he just felt stupid.  Yup, Luke Danes was pretty uncomfortable.

          Just as he was adjusting his collar for what seemed like the 14th time, Lorelai walked over to him.  "Oh Lukey!!!" she called.  "Love of my life!!!  Provider of the elixir of life!!!"

          "Lorelai, you're embarrassing yourself," Luke grumbled.

          "No, I'm not, silly, I'm embarrassing YOU" she said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  "Seriously, Lukey, I want to thank you for doing this; it means so much to Rory."

          "I don't get it.  Why isn't Christopher doing this?  Why'd she want me?"

          "Lucas Danes, you are practically the only father she's ever known!  A better question is: why WOULDN'T she want you?"

          "Lorelai-" 

          "No, Luke, you listen to me.  Rory asked for you, not Christopher.  She wants YOU to walk her down the aisle, not Christopher.  You know why?  Because she's a smart kid and she recognizes real family when she sees it.  And YOU, Luke Danes, are real family.  You are her father.  You were there when she needed a dad; you were there on her 16th birthday, you beat up her 1st boyfriend, you made sure that every guy she even spoke to was worthy of her attention, and if they weren't you watched them like a hawk.  And as much as Christopher wishes that he could say the same, he can't.  That's why Rory wants you.  You've been her father in every way except one, and that's just biologically.  So buck up, Butch, cause Rory needs you."

          "Thanks, Lorelai."

          "No problem, Diner Man.  And Luke, if I could, I'd change that biological stuff too."

          "I know, Lorelai," Luke replied, blushing, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

          "Well," Lorelai said, a little flustered herself, "Let's get you to that bride; I think I hear music playing."

____________________________________________________________________

          Luke watched as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked off ahead of them as the music played, and then turned to look at Rory.  She looked beautiful that day, he had to admit.  And in some ways, he hated to admit it, because it meant that his little girl was all grown up.  He hated that.

          "Luke?  Luke?"  Rory said, waving her hand in front of his face, trying to snap him out of his phase.  "Luke, it's almost our turn.  Luke?"

          "What?  Oh, sorry, Ror," Luke apologized, before holding his arm out for Rory to take.

          "Thanks again for doing this Luke."

          "Don't even think about it, Rory.  This is your big day."

          "I know."

          "I'm proud of you, you know Ror.  Never forget that," Luke said, in a rare show of emotions.

          Rory turned and gave him a smile before quickly hugging him.  Wiping away her tears, she allowed Luke to take her arm in his again before guiding her down the aisle.

          That walk down the aisle was one of the longest in Luke's lifetime.  It felt like he was presenting this girl to the world, a girl he thought of as his own, and that thought made him swell up with pride.  And then he looked at the man standing next to the minister, ready to take her away, and he wished once more that he could transport the young woman next to him back to a time of lollipops and ice cream.  But he knew he could not.  Reaching the end of the aisle, he turned to Rory, lifted her veil and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, whispering "I'm proud of you, kid."

          Rory enveloped him in a hug, not quite ready to let go of her childhood, and of the man that had protected her for years.  Finally releasing her grip, she whispered.  "I love you…Daddy."


End file.
